Personal carrying devices, such purses, handbags, briefcases, satchels, suitcases, duffle bags, carry-on luggage, computer bags, athletic bags and equipment cases (hereafter referred to collectively as “bags”), often include a shoulder strap to facilitate carrying the bag by hanging the strap over the user's shoulder so that the bag hangs in the general vicinity of the user's hand. Generally speaking, shoulder straps for bags typically comprise a flexible strip of pliant material, such as nylon or leather, which is attached to opposite ends or the sides of the bag.
Unfortunately, when the user removes the shoulder strap from his or her shoulder, and carries the bag in his or her hand, the shoulder strap tends to fall downward and dangle beneath the bag while the bag is being carried, thereby exposing the user and others to danger and potential injuries resulting from tripping over the dangling strap, or accidentally allowing the dangling strap to get caught or snagged on a stationary object (or, even worse, a moving object) in the user's immediate vicinity. If the bag is placed on the ground, the floor or any other surface, the shoulder strap usually falls to the ground, the floor or other surface, where it will likely expose the user and others to danger and potential injuries resulting from tripping over the strap. Also, the strap will be exposed to increased levels of dirt, dust, soil, debris and liquid that, over time, causes the shoulder strap to take on a soiled, damaged, unattractive and unprofessional appearance. Also, when the bag is placed on top of rolling luggage, the dangling strap often falls down over the edge of the rolling luggage while the bag and luggage are moving, thereby creating another potentially serious risk of snagging, tripping and personal injury.
In addition, a loose or dangling shoulder strap that hangs beneath the bag when the bag is carried or lifted by its body or handle can be a substantial inconvenience because (1) the dangling shoulder strap tends to get caught between the bag and the ground when the bag is put down, thereby making the standing position of the bag less stable, (2) the dangling strap hangs down from overhead storage bins in airplanes and trains, causing safety concerns, (3) the dangling strap frequently must be removed to pass through airport security and scanning equipment, (4) it is much harder to use one hand to pick up the bag and move the shoulder strap onto the shoulder when the shoulder strap is wedged between the bag and ground, and (5) the dangling shoulder strap tends to lie in the aisles of airplanes and trains when the bag is stored underneath or beside a seat, creating a tripping hazard.
Although a variety of different devices and mechanisms have been introduced for adjusting, retracting and securing loose and dangling shoulder straps for bags, the conventional devices and mechanisms are often unreliable, or otherwise too complicated, expensive or unattractive for a majority of users. Moreover, most of the conventional devices and mechanisms for adjusting, retracting and securing loose and dangling shoulder straps add too much cost and too much time to the manufacturing process, as well as a substantial amount of weight to the combined weight of the bag and the shoulder strap.
Accordingly, there is considerable need in the handbag, carry-on, briefcase, athletic bag and luggage industries for a convenient, reliable and inexpensive shoulder strap for bags, wherein the shoulder strap is configured to automatically retract when tension is removed from the strap. There is a further need for an automatically retracting shoulder strap that is both compact and lightweight, and that will not hang below the bottom of the bag or drag on the ground when the shoulder strap is not in use. There is also a need for a retractable shoulder strap that maintains a clean, attractive and professional appearance when the shoulder strap is not being used to carry the bag to which it is attached. And finally, there is also a pressing need for a personal carrying device having a shoulder strap characterized by all of these desirable features.